


Getting lost in the night

by lostfoxy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal, Consent, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Sex, fnaf - Freeform, freddyxfoxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostfoxy/pseuds/lostfoxy
Summary: Foxy and freddy do the do
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Foxy
Kudos: 18





	Getting lost in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Look i finished something hope you enjoy!

Bed creaked as foxy got on the bed, perfectly made. He held Freddy tight, holding his torso from the back. He leaned into freddys neck kissing it, soft, tender, warm. Slow but reassured with care. Music blared from the radio, coming from its speakers, a love song. He nuzzled into him. They held each other's hand with a firmness like no other. The lights shined bright from their apartment high in the sky. They rocked to the music in a slow fashion. Eyes closed. Its waves hitting their ears like soft clouds making their hearts beat in tune with each other. Moving to the beat, drums cause their bodys to get into the groove.   
Foxy laughed in his gravelly voice. “You know I was never much of a romantic before i met you,” he sated   
Freddy's deep voice replied “Well you know, you make everything ok,”  
“You’re confusing, Just like my life,”  
“Oh come on i’m the most boring person you’ve met in your life,”  
“Yeah that's what makes it confusing dear,” foxy said with his eye closed.  
Foxy moved to the front of freddy. Their lips met like no other. Gentle with the touch of love. Nothing was new about this love but it burned like a fiery passion. The lids of their eyes closed the moment was new and refreshing each time they had done it.  
Foxys hand moved down his thigh. Soft and smoothly. Up and down in a passionate man Foxy started to unbuckle his belt, its slow jingle echoed throughout the room. He pulled down his pants and they slipped off with ease. Freddy looked with longing eyes at his lover. It was coming they were ready to give into their lust. Foxy slipped off his jeans also. Foxy played around and taped his fingers before taking off freddys underwear. Every tap causing Freddys blue eyes to look at him, with a big smile on his face. Like little spiders he pulled them off showing his cock throbbing with passion. Foxy quickly took off his underwear. Flipping Freddy over. Freddy gave a small laugh as he sat on his hands and knees. Foxy got the lube rubbing it on slowly but with care. His penis slowly went into it. Tight, causing pleasure for them both. Freddy remained quiet as foxy went back and forth. Freddy moaned as their passion started to get heated. Every second only getting faster, more intense. Every second was like new life bursted into them as passionate music played in the background. Everything was new and fresh as Freddy closed his eyes and Foxy rammed into him. Every second as he moved up and down causing friction between them. Like a locomotive moving in conjunction with each other. Foxy huffed as freddy moaned like the engine pumping like the hearts pumping in tune. Everything was bursting with life as bodys became one, new, and enlightened by pleasure. Their bodys were raw and untouched by evil itself in that moment, only each other. Freddy's moans only got louder, more intense, more enraptured by lust. Like a door slamming during a hurricane. his movements only got faster. Then it was over he released himself into him and they relaxed, ready to rest. Foxy lit a cigarette and it was over.


End file.
